Two Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest
by Love's to blame
Summary: He has anger issues and she's depressed. Both are trapped in a world, in which, they cannot escape alone. But maybe they can find the freedom they seek with each other's help.


**Title: Two flew over the cuckoo's nest**

**Penname: Seriously Confused**

**Pairings: James/ Victoria**

**Summary: **

**He has anger issues and she's depressed. Both are trapped in a world, in which, they cannot escape alone. But maybe they can find the freedom they seek with each other's help. God created the world in seven days, they're a bit troubled so it's going to take twice as long to make their own.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I'm not Stephanie Meyer (Do you think I would have killed Victoria and James?). Therefore, I don't own any of the twilight characters, because that would be stealing. Technically I don't own any of the other characters either, that is considered slavery and is outlawed in the U.S. Oh and did I mention I'm not Stephanie Meyer, there's just no way in hell she could ever be as cool as me. (I'm not Seth MacFarlane either so the whole Family Guy 'Roman Polanski's house' reference doesn't belong to me. I just made it so much better…oh and I didn't invent the whole 'dug a hole with a spoon' idea, or the "Mellow fucking out" [girl' Interrupted] quote)**

To see other entries in the No Bella Allowed Contest, please visit the Contest's FanFiction page: http:// www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net /community/ No_Bella_Allowed_Contest_Entries/77838/

Warning: Do not read if you don't like love stories!

**Nine years ago**

**The Witherdale residence**

The house was quiet, suspiciously so. That could only mean one thing- mischief. Jasmine Witherdale searched the house but not a child was in sight. Then, as she passed by the basement doors, she heard the whispers of her children. With a small smile, she opened the door, and wondered what alternate universe her children had entered this time.

She gasped when her boys came into view. They were engulfed in a world that was a mother's nightmare. Her youngest son was tied to a chair, with his mouth taped shut, as her eldest stood in front of him in a terrorizing stance.

"What's going on" she asked, making her presence known.

James, her eldest boy, turned to her. "We're just playing house mom. It's nothing to worry about"

She pointed to her six year old son. "Then why is Jason tied up?"

James gave her a devious smirk. "We're playing Roman Polanski's house" he clarified. He held up a knife that, until that moment, had gone unnoticed. He pointed to himself with the sharp object. "I'm Charlie Manson"

He pointed the dangerous prop at his brother "This animal here is Jay Sebring"

He then held out the knife to his mother "you can be Susan Atkins if you want to" he quickly withdrew his 'toy' as his smile faded. "Or would you rather play Sharon Tate? You can put a pillow under your shirt and I'll stab it!"

Jasmine was speechless. All she could do was stare at her eight year old son in silent shock, while he looked up at her with eyes that lacked both emotion and childhood innocence. Finally she found her voice. "What do you know about Charlie Manson?" she squeaked.

"I know plenty" he told her. "Enough to know that he's my new role model!"

She gasped as she came to an epiphany. "Oh god" she thought "I gave birth to the next Ted Bundy"

…

**The Sutherland home**

"I hate you" Victoria yelled to her mother.

"You don't mean that" Vanessa Sutherland told her daughter.

Victoria slammed her glass down on the table and glared at her mother. "Don't tell me what I do and do not mean"

"Get up and go to your room" Vanessa ordered "and stay there until you calm down enough to have a civil conversation with me"

Victoria glared at her. "I hate you" she repeated coolly. "Tonight while you're sleeping, I'm going to sneak into your room and slit your throat then watch as you breathe your last breath"

Vanessa gasped at the words her eight year old had just spoken. "You don't mean that"

"But I do" Victoria said.

Vanessa walked over to the dining room table and got down on her knees in front of her daughters chair. She ran a hand through the girls long red locks. "What happened to you Vicky?" she asked. "What happened to the little girl who used to be so sweet and full of laughter?"

Victoria stared blankly at her mother "I killed her"

**Present day**

James entered the house he called home and dropped his backpack by the door. "I'm home" he called out.

"James can you come in the kitchen please" his mother asked.

He looked down at his bloody fist and wondered if he should clean it up before going to his mother. In the end he decided that he didn't care if she saw it or not.

"What's up" he asked Jasmine as he strutted into the kitchen.

She immediately noticed his hand. "You got into another fight" she stated.

He jumped up on a nearby counter. "Some kid bumped into me and didn't apologize loud enough so I had to teach him a lesson"

For half a second, Jasmine let her guard down and fear shone in her eyes as she stared at her son.

James chuckled darkly "What's wrong mom?" he asked. "Am I too terrifying for you?"

She shook her head. "No I'm" she paused as she tried to get her emotions in check. Now was not the time for them to run amuck "I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that your father has something planned later so don't go anywhere"

James got down off of the counter "Whatev" he said as he walked away.

…

Victoria slammed the door to her room, shutting out her mother. She threw her backpack in her closet and flopped down on her bed. She curled up in a ball and tried to sleep her life away.

…

James was lying down in his bed when the door to his room burst open and two huge, muscular men walked in.

He quickly stood up. "Who the hell are you?"

Jasmine entered the room and stood half-hidden behind them "they're going to take you away" she said timidly.

James glared at his mother "where am I going?'

"I can't do this anymore" she told him. "I refuse to be scared in my own home. You're going to a place called Vista Del Mar where you can get some help"

"I don't need any help" he told her.

Jasmine said nothing and walked away.

James stared at the two men. "You're not taking me anywhere" he told them.

They both stepped forward and grabbed an arm each. James managed to punch one of them and kick the other but before he could do anymore fighting one of them stuck a needle in his arms. He struggled to get lose but they kept their tight grip on him. After a while, James began to slow down and soon passed out.

…

**Day 1**

Victoria was in the middle of a blank dreamless sleep when she felt herself being shaken.

"Victoria wake up" her mother ordered.

Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked back the glare of the sun "What time is it?" she asked.

"Ten o'clock" Vanessa informed her before pulling back her covers. "Now wake up"

Victoria groaned and covered her head with her pillow. "Two more hours" she begged.

"No" Vanessa yelled "Get up. We have some place to be"

Slowly Victoria sat up and held her pillow to her chest. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're getting you some help"

"I don't need any help" Victoria said as she lay back down and closed her eyes.

Once again Vanessa began to shake her daughter. "Get up Victoria. I'm not going to play around with you"

Victoria opened her eyes. "Why can't I get help later?" She whined.

"Because I can't do this anymore" Vanessa said as she sat down on the bed next to her daughter. "All you do is sleep. You won't eat and you barely talk to me and your father. You're starting to scare me" she began to run a hand through Victoria's hair in a motherly sort of way.

Victoria glared at her. "Don't touch me" she growled.

Vanessa quickly pulled her hand away, shocked at how quickly her daughter changed emotions.

Victoria sat up and got out of bed. "Come on, let's go" she told her mother.

Vanessa stared at her, not knowing what to do next.

"Let's go" Victoria repeated "what are you still sitting around for?" she asked "I thought you couldn't wait to get rid of me"

…

"And this is the play room where you have to be at all times unless its bedtime or visiting hours" the orderly said finishing up the tour of the youth wing of the mental institution.

Victoria looked around the large room. The walls were a bright white and two had huge glass windows; one teased the patients with the vision of freedom while the other served as a viewing glass for the nurses. There were two atrocious-looking, plastic, purple couches, five crooked white tables and a few plastic chairs scattered around.

A few teens lounged on the couches watching a movie. Victoria didn't let her eyes linger on them for more then a second. A young girl around her age sat at a table by herself writing.

The room was nothing less than depressing. Besides a few games that remained untouched on a table, this was in no way a 'play room'.

"So you make us stay in here to make your job easier?" Victoria asked as she looked inside of the nurse's station from the play room.

"Yep. Why would we want to make things hard for ourselves?" the orderly joked.

Victoria rolled her eyes "Whatever" she muttered.

The orderly put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm Emmett. If you need anything just ask for me. I'm here to help"

Victoria rolled her eyes and sat at an empty table. She put her hands in her pocket and began to sulk.

One of the boys that sat in front of the television turned her way. He gave her a small friendly smile and she looked down at the table. He was cute and her type in every way, with long blonde hair and Sean Penn blue eyes.

Victoria heard a chair scrape the floor and without looking up she knew that the boy had came to sit by her.

"So what are you in here for?" he asked.

"None of your business" she whispered to him.

"Okay. I understand you want to mope and be alone" he said.

Victoria waited for him to get up and leave but still he remained.

"So what's your name?"

She looked up and avoided staring in his eyes. She knew that if she did her reserve would resolve. "That too, is none of your business"

The boy glared at her and instantly she became frightened.

He slammed his fists down on the table "Dammit I asked you a simple fucking question. Just tell me your damn name and stop being a stuck up bitch" he yelled.

Before Victoria could tell him where to go, Emmett ran into the room. "James go to your room" he ordered from the doorway.

The blonde boy turned to him "I don't have to do a damn thing you say"

"James" Emmett warned.

The boy stood up and pushed his hair out of his eyes "Fine" he muttered "I don't want to be near that bitch anyway"

Emmett watched as James slowly walked out before looking down at Victoria "Sorry" he told her "James just got here yesterday and has been acting out ever since. The boy has a lot of pent up anger and I guess he just took it out on you"

"You shouldn't apologize for him" Victoria said curtly, then looked back down.

Victoria stayed that way for the rest of the day. She refused to talk to anyone, not the other patients, the doctors or the nurses. When meal times came around she stared blankly at her food, and wouldn't touch it. Finally as bedtime came around, she got up.

As she walked to the room where she would be staying for her two weeks at the mental institution she passed by James. He stood in his doorway, watching her. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Victoria turned away and pretended as though she didn't notice him. Out the corner of her eye, she saw him smirking. An exciting chill ran though her body that she just couldn't ignore.

…

**Day 2**

Victoria was staring at her breakfast tray when James sat down next to her. "Hey girl" he called to get her attention.

"My name isn't girl" she told him.

"Well you never told me your name"

"It's Victoria" she said.

He nodded "I'm James" he introduced himself "So Vicky-"

"No, not Vicky" she cut him off. "Just Victoria"

"Well excuse me" he mocked. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, there is an apology that should be made"

Victoria waited for him to continue but he remained silent. "Well?" she asked him.

"I'm waiting for you to apologize" he told her.

"Me?" she questioned "You're the one who yelled at me"

"You were being rude" he stated.

Victoria rolled her eyes "I'm not apologizing"

"Well neither am I"

The two stared at each other as they waited for the other to give in and say sorry.

After awhile James smirked "How about we just call a truce?" he suggested.

Victoria nodded "Okay"

James held out his hand and she shook it.

…

**Day 3**

"Victoria are you going to eat?" the blonde nurse called Grace asked.

She looked down at the food in disgust then back at the nurse "I don't think so"

Grace sighed. "Then may I have your tray?"

"Go ahead" Victoria looked around the room. Everyone else had finished lunch and were now either watching a movie or doing crafts. Only one was missing from the room.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Grace writing in a chart. Her eyes zoomed in on her name printed on the atrocious maroon notebook.

"What are you writing?" Victoria asked.

Grace looked up "It's nothing" she said and returned to her work.

"What are you writing" she repeated, raising her voice an octave.

Grace stood up "Nothing that concerns you" she said and walked out of the play room.

Victoria glared after her. "Fucking bitch" she muttered. She began to frantically tap on the table in an attempt to calm herself.

Just then a certain blonde haired guy entered the room. He saw Victoria sitting by herself and strutted over to her. "Are you always this angry and depressing?" James asked as he sat down across from her.

She shook her head "No" she paused as she thought of how she once was. "I used to be quite the opposite" she prepared her wall, getting her defenses ready, as she waited for him to ask questions about her past.

He didn't. Instead he simply nodded "That's nice to know" he got up and walked over to the couches. He flopped down on one of them and became completely engrossed in the fantasy world of 'The Little Mermaid.'

…

**Day 4**

Once again Victoria sat in front of her lunch tray staring at her food. She knew that the nurses suspected that she was anorexic but she didn't care what they thought of her.

Next to her a tray was carefully placed on the table and a chair scraped the floor. "Why don't you eat?" James asked her.

Victoria sighed and pushed her tray away. "I just don't"

He nodded. "Your doctors are going to think something's wrong with you and you'll have to stay here longer"

"Isn't there something wrong with me?" Victoria asked. "I'm in here after all"

James shook his head "Nah, you're cool"

Victoria smiled at the fact that James accepted her.

"So are you going to eat your brownie?" he asked.

…

**Day 5**

Victoria picked at her breakfast as she waited for James to enter the play room. Someone sat down across from her and she looked up hopefully. A blonde boy sat at her table but he wasn't the boy she wanted.

"Hey, I'm Matt"

Victoria continued to look down and for the most part ignored him

"Your name's Victoria, right?"

She said nothing as waited for him to get the message that she wasn't interested.

Matt continued on. "So do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

Annoyed, Victoria looked up at him again. "Go away" she told him.

"Why?" he asked. "Do you have a problem with me sitting here and enjoying the company of a beautiful young woman?"

"Go away" Victoria repeated.

"Are you a virgin?" Matt asked randomly "You don't look like a virgin"

"Excuse me?" Victoria questioned.

Matt was about to open his mouth when James sat down next to Victoria.

"Why the fuck are you bothering her?" James asked the other teenage boy.

Matt turned to him. "I'm not bothering her, we're talking"

"She doesn't want to talk to you"

"Says who?" Matt asked.

"Says me and I bet if we asked her, she'll say the same" Both boys looked at Victoria.

"He's right" she said. "Twice I've asked you to go away"

Matt ignored her and turned back to James "What? Does she belong to you or something?"

James glared at him. "Woman are not property, therefore, she cannot belong to me. And we're just friends"

"Well I'm her friend as well" Matt told him.

Victoria giggled "We're not friends" she said, speaking to Matt only.

James smiled and grabbed the hand of his new 'friend.'

Matt stood up and glared at Victoria. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled

"Sit down" James said with an amused smile.

Matt turned to him. "I wasn't talking to you" he spat.

James' smile disappeared as he glared at the boy standing over him. "No, but you were spitting on me, so mellow fucking out"

Matt stared down at James "What are you going to do if I don't?"

James abruptly kicked his leg out, hitting the boy. He then watched as Matt fell to the floor and held his leg. "That" he said simply.

**...**

**Day 6**

"So what are you in here for?" James asked Victoria as they slowly walked over to the gym with the rest of the teenage mental patients and a few orderlies.

"My mother said I was scaring her because I slept too much, barely talked, and would rarely eat. You?"

He smiled "We have something in common. My mother was afraid of me as well." He paused "I have an uncontrollable temper"

He studied her face, searching for a flicker of emotion, her expression remained the same "I'm depressed" She confided to him.

"I don't scare you?" he asked.

Victoria shook her head "No. Are you trying to scare me?"

James was silent for a few seconds as he thought of what to say. "The last thing I want" he said finally "is for you to feel any emotion other than happiness"

…

**Day 7**

"Could you pass the yellow?" James asked Victoria from where he sat next to her working on his 'project'. For art therapy they had to color a picture.

Victoria grabbed the yellow colored pencil and handed it to James.

"Thanks" he told her.

She nodded.

"James" another teen called "Could I have that pencil after you?"

James glared at him. "Get your own fucking pencil. This one is mine"

Victoria rolled her eyes at him and reached around him for the blue pencil that was on his other side. He noticed what she was doing and picked it up. "You could have just asked for it" he said as he handed it over.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"How come you're only nice to me?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious" he told her.

"What's obvious?"

"You're the only person I like"

…

**Day 8**

Victoria sat next to James on one of the couches. They weren't allowed to sit close to each other so there were a few inches of space between them. James slouched in his seat and slightly cocked his head to the side as Victoria sat sideways, facing him, with her head resting on the back of the couch. This was so they could whisper to each other while everyone else was watching Aladdin as it played on screen.

"I'm getting out of here" he whispered to her "Run away with me"

"What?" she asked not sure if she was hearing him correctly. If they were to get caught they would only have to stay longer.

"Run away with me" He repeated.

She was tempted, very tempted. She could see herself going out the door with James, stealing a car and driving away. She could practically taste the freedom. But- "I can't" she whispered softly.

"Why not?" he asked, getting upset, as he confused her refusal with rejection.

"What if we get caught?"

"Well a small taste of freedom is better then staying in here" he concluded "I don't think I can stay in here any longer. Sure we might get caught and have to come back but at least it we'll get a change of pace. This place is always the same day after day. Tell me that isn't getting to you?"

He was right. Victoria knew this but, she wasn't about to admit it, at least not completely "It's not always the same. You're different"

James smirked "Well I do try to liven up the place" he looked at the movie and then back at her. "Do you trust me?" he asked mimicking what was taking place on the screen.

Victoria giggled but didn't say anything.

"Do you trust me" James repeated and held out his hand.

Victoria nodded and put her hand in his.

He lightly caressed her hand "Then run away with me" he whispered.

She nodded "Okay"

He smiled at her. "Don't go to sleep tonight" he said before turning back to the movie

…

**Day 9**

Victoria lay awake in her bed, at one o'clock in the morning, pretending to be asleep so that the nurses would suspect anything when they came to do checks. She heard the door to her room slowly creak open and kept her eyes shut, afraid that it was anyone besides James. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she slowly opened her eyes. Standing over her, peering down with a backpack over a shoulder, was the just the person she wanted to see.

"Good you're awake" James said smiling. "I thought I told you not to go to sleep"

"I didn't" she whispered to him as she sat up and got out of the bed. "I was pretending"

He nodded in understanding. "Well it's almost time, this is your last chance to back out"

"I'm going with you" Victoria went over to her cubby and began to pack her clothes into her backpack.

"Just know you can't go back home" James warned.

Victoria rolled her eyes as she turned to him. He stood directly behind her. She refrained from gasping and looked up at him. "Do you think I'm stupid?" she asked. "Of course I won't go back home, I'll just get sent back here"

James ruffled her hair playfully "So you're a smart cookie after all"

Victoria smacked his hand away and fixed her hair. "So what are we waiting around for?"

"We're going to make our escape when the nurses switch shifts in ten minutes"

"And just how are we getting out of here? They have gates and alarms"

"We're getting out from underneath"

Victoria stared at him confused.

"I dug a hole with a spoon. Every day I filled my pockets with the dirt and sprinkled it outside whenever we went over to the gym.

"Seriously?" Victoria asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, seriously" He answered with a solemn expression.

Victoria waited for him to tell her that he was joking. After a few seconds his face broke out into a smile.

"Nah, I'm kidding. There's no way I could have done that in just a few short days, not to mention there's no way I could have dug through the building with just a spoon"

"I knew that you were lying" Victoria told him. "But, that would have been so Shawshank Redemption"

"I was thinking of the great escape"

She rolled her eyes "Whatever"

"Yeah, whatever" James mocked.

Victoria pushed him. "Shut up" she said softly.

James smile disappeared as he studied her face. "Do you ever smile?" he asked.

She shrugged "Sometimes"

He move a step closer to her, barely two inches of space was between them. "I would love to see it" he put a hand on her check and leaned in. "Victoria" he whispered against her lips, his hot breath blowing on her face.

"Yeah?" She asked, aching for his kiss.

"It's time to go" he took a step back and grabbed her hand "Stay close" he ordered, not noticing her small frown.

The pair slowly crept down the dark hallway staying close to the wall in case they needed to duck inside of a nearby room if a nurse were to come by. When they came to a door a few feet from Victoria's room, James stopped and got down on his knees.

"What are you doing?" Victoria whispered.

He put a finger over his mouth, signaling that she should shut up. "Keep watch" he mouthed as he took a bobby pin out of his pocket. Victoria looked down the hallway to see if anyone was coming. She saw a shadow coming from around a corner and turned to warn James.

He quickly stood up as the door slowly opened in front of him. He nodded his head towards it. "Let's go" he whispered and took her hand once more. Victoria wasted no time and slipped though the door behind James. She quietly shut the door once they were safe inside.

James flipped on a switch and pointed to some stairs in front of them "We go-"

Before he could finish Victoria kissed him and turned off the lights. Her lips stayed on his as she listened carefully.

When she heard footsteps pass by them, she slowly pulled away and sighed in relief.

"What was that for?" James whispered.

"Someone was coming, I didn't want us to get caught" She said only revealing half of the truth.

James nodded "Alright, let's go"

"Go where?"

"Those steps I showed you earlier lead to the tunnels. We go though them until we get to a door where there are another set of stairs on the other side, we go up those and come out at the back gate. We climb over it and then we're free"

"If it's so easy then how come no one has tried to escape before?"

"Whoever said this was going to be easy?" James asked as they began to carefully descend down the stairs, holding on to each other. "These tunnels can be very confusing, it's easy to get lost without a map. Many have tried but only we will succeed"

"What makes you so sure?" Victoria asked.

He paused "I happen to have a great sense of direction" he answered smugly before continuing to walk. "As well as the unique ability to track down whatever I want. It just so happens that today I want freedom"

She rolled her eyes, even though she knew he couldn't see her do so. "If you say so"

"And I do" James stopped and began to pat a nearby wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the light switch" he paused "Found it" there was a click and slowly dim lights began to flicker on, revealing the empty cement tunnels.

"What if someone sees the light?"

"Chill out Vicky, we're underground" he told her. "Now come on, we have to get out of here before they notice we're missing"

The two then quickly walked together in silence, holding hands only for comfort. It turned out James was correct; walking though the tunnels was no easy task. There were many twist and turns. Every now and then they would come to a point where a tunnel closed and two more opened up, whenever that happened, they had to choose which way to go, relying on luck alone.

"This is the last one" James said as they entered another tunnel.

"How do you know?" Victoria asked.

He shrugged "I just do"

They launched into a comfortable silence before Victoria spoke once more "So how did you find out about these tunnels"

"Emmett told me" he said "Some kid, Jimmy or Johnny told me that in the winter they used them to move patients from ward to ward. I was curious so I asked Emmett about the hospital's history and he unknowingly revealed a vast amount of knowledge to me"

"And from there you planned your escape?"

"Well first I had to figure everything out. When we were going to the gym the other day I saw some steps that led underground and put two and two together."

"Brilliant" Victoria praised.

"Thank you" he smiled and pointed up ahead "and look what we have here" he said as he looked at a door marked exit.

"It's the light at the end of the tunnel" she joked.

James stopped in his tracks and gasped.

Victoria turned to him "What's wrong" she asked.

"You just made a funny" he whispered in disbelief.

Victoria rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her smile.

"I knew it" he told her.

"Knew what? That I had a sense of humor?"

He shook his head "No, that you had a beautiful smile" he stepped closer to her and once again they were barely a few inches apart, his lips hovering over hers. "Can I kiss you?" he asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his in reply. Their lips molded together in a passionate kiss before James pulled away. "As much as I want to continue this, we have to go" he informed her.

She nodded "Let's hurry up and get this over with so we can finish"

James smirked "That's the Witherdale way, always leave 'em begging for more"

Per usual, Victoria rolled her eyes as he took her hand. He carefully opened the door and peaked outside. The grounds were dimly lit and not a person was in sight. He closed the door and turned back to his companion. "Ready?'

She shook her head "What about the cameras?"

"Don't worry there aren't any over here, I checked"

She stared at him in confusion.

"When I first came here, I was put into the nurse's station in the main building. I made a mental note of where all of the cameras were in case I ever thought of escaping" he explained.

"Do you always think ahead?"

He nodded "You have to be ready for everything. Now let's go"

Slowly the pair walked out into the night. The door softly shut behind them as they creeped up the stairs. When they got to the top James ducked down and began to crawl.

"What the hell are you doing?" Victoria whispered to him.

He looked at her over his shoulder. "I'm in stealth mode" he turned back around "come on"

Copying him, she got down on her hands and knees as well and began to follow him to the nearby gate.

When they got there James stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up. "Do you know how to climb a gate?" he asked.

"Who doesn't?" she answered.

"Prissy chicks"

She put her hands on the top bars of the gate and pulled herself up. "Well I'm not that type of girl" She swung her legs on the freedom side and jumped over.

Then she turned around and watched as James climbed over. She bit her bottom lip as his shirt slightly rose over his hard stomach and she saw his lower abs.

He looked down at her with a smirk and she knew she had been discovered staring.

"Like what you see?" he asked as he jumped.

"Maybe" she teased.

"Well maybe I'll let you see more later" he said suggestively before looking around "But first we have to find a way out of here"

"You didn't plan that little detail?" Victoria asked.

"I can't think of everything" he told her "I never thought we would actually escape"

She shoved him. "Then why the hell would you ask me to come with you?" she yelled.

"I thought it would be a great way to get some alone time with you" he stated simply.

"You have to be fucking kidding me" Victoria muttered to herself. "I'm going to go on my own" she told him and began to walk away.

"V" he called after her "Wait-"

Before he could finish his sentence, alarms began to ring.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed "They noticed that we're missing" He ran to Victoria, grabbed her hand and pulled her into a nearby bush. He took her by surprise and she fell taking her with him. He quickly turned so that she fell on top of him and not the other way around.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Shut up" he whispered.

"Why should-"

James put a hand around her neck and pulled her to him, silencing her with a kiss. He held a finger over her lips when he pulled away. "Shush" he whispered.

They listened carefully as they heard footsteps pass by their hiding place. As they waited for the coast to clear, Victoria rested her head on James' chest and couldn't deny the spark that she felt between them.

"I think it's safe now" he said after ten minutes had passed. "Go check"

Victoria reluctantly got off of him and parted the leaves to see if anyone was coming, unfortunately not a person was in sight. "Okay we can go" She informed him.

Once again they continued on with their escape, hiding in the shadows as they walked towards the parking lot. James looked around, searching for the perfect getaway vehicle. He whistled in appreciation as he spotted a silver Mercedes.

"This way" he told Victoria as he led her over to the car of his choice. "Go on the other side and get ready to jump in when I tell you to"

He waited until she was on the passenger side of the car before he made his move. "You ready?" he asked.

She nodded, confused as to what he was going to do but prepared to go along with it, no matter what it was.

He swung his fist back then punched the window with his bare fist. The car alarm went off as the glass shattered. James quickly reached inside and unlocked the doors "Get in" he told Victoria.

She opened her door and slid into the seat. James went beneath the wheel. "Move this glass" he ordered as he fumbled around with the wires. After a few seconds the alarm stopped.

Victoria reached over to the driver's seat and brushed the glass off onto the ground, cutting her hand in the process. She wiped the blood off on her jeans and chose to ignore it for now, since there were more important things to tend to at the moment.

"Hurry up" she whispered to James.

"Give me a second" he told her as he pulled a switchblade out of his pocket.

"How the hell did you get that past the nurses?"

He smiled up at her "I have my ways" he returned to his work and after a few seconds the car turned on. "Still got it" he told himself as he stood up and sat behind the wheel.

Victoria stared behind him. "That's nice to know but we've been discovered"

James turned to where she was looking at and saw security driving towards them in a golf cart. "Don't worry. We're not going to get caught" he assured her as he stepped on the gas pedal and sped out of the parking lot.

Victoria kept her eyes on the rear view mirror in fear that that either Vista Del Mar's security or the police would catch up with them.

"Would you relax?" James asked her. "We're not going to get caught."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because we're about to ditch this car and get a new one" He said simply.

Victoria finally looked away from the mirror and turned to him. "We can't keep stealing cars. It's only a matter of time before they catch up to us"

James chuckled lightly "Who said we were going to steal another car?"

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I have some friends who will trade us an inconspicuous car for this Benz" He explained.

Victoria relaxed a bit as she leaned back into the leather seat. "How did you learn how to steal cars anyway?"

"A friend taught me" he stated simply.

"Do you steal cars often?"

He smiled "Occasionally, whenever ever I'm short on cash, I'll steal a car or two and take it to a chop shop"

"And that's where we going now?"

James nodded "Who else do you think would take a stolen car other than some one who owns an illegal business?"

Victoria sighed "Let's hurry up and get's this over with"

"Okay" he agreed "Do you have any particular place you want to go?"

She shrugged "I've always wanted to go to California"

"Then off to Cali we go" James declared. He took her hand and lightly squeezed it.

"Ouch" Victoria winced and withdrew her bleeding hand as she remembered her cut

James checked behind him to make sure the coast was clear before he pulled to a stop on the side of the road, he turned to Victoria. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I just cut it when I was getting the glass off your seat" she paused as she studied her hand. "Do you think we can stop at a store to get a bandage or something?"

James smiled in amusement. "It's two o'clock at night. No stores are open"

"There are some all night stores" she argued.

James put his hands underneath his shirt and took it off revealing a delicious looking six pack. "Here, just use this" he said as he handed it to her.

Victoria quickly wrapped up her hand. "Thanks"

He shrugged as he put the car back in drive. "Don't mention it"

"What about your hand?" she asked referring to the fist he used to break the window.

He took his hand off the wheel and balled it up into a fist then uncurled it. He repeated the action a few times. "Don't worry about it" he said "I'm used to it"

She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"I've had my fair share of fights" he explained.

…

Twenty minutes later, the car turned into a dimly lit junk yard.

"Where the hell are we?" Victoria asked as she looked around at all the broken down cars.

"The chop shop" he answered. "Where else?"

He parked the car by the old garage. He turned to her "I don't know which is safer, for you to come inside with me where most likely you'll get hit on by this fucker or to stay here where any one could snatch you"

"I'll take my chances with you"

He nodded "Let's go then" he put a hand on the door handle and paused "Stay close" he told her.

She did as he said and was barely a foot away as she followed him to the garage. He slowly lifted one of the many garage doors and they stepped inside. The place was dark, cold and for the most part just a huge square except for the small rectangle of an office.

There were around thirty cars piled into the garage, some were new, some were old. There were even a few that could barely be considered cars, since most of their parts had been removed. The place gave off a bad vibe, and even with James by her side, Victoria didn't want to be there any longer than they had to be.

As though he sensed her discomfort, James grabbed her hand and squeezed it, before quickly dropping it. He whistled and after a few short seconds a light came on from inside the office.

"James?" A male voice called out.

"Yeah it's me" the boy answered.

From out of the office stepped a middle aged man. He was ordinary looking with dark brown hair and eyes. His pants sagged, showing his faded blue boxers, and a beer belly peeked out from beneath his too small tank top. He eyed Victoria appreciatively. "Hello, I'm Dwight" he introduced himself. "And may I ask what your name is?"

James stepped in front of Victoria "None of your business" He answered curtly.

Dwight stopped ogling the underage teen. "What do you have for me today?" he asked James.

"A 2010 Benz parked in front of the garage"

The older man nodded "What do you want for it?"

"That" James pointed to a cherry red convertible.

Dwight chuckled "That my friend ain't worth no Benz. Not only is that car a classic but it's also the love of my life. How about I give you a 1998 Honda instead?"

"There's no way in hell I'm trading a brand new Benzo for a fucking piece of shit Honda" James argued.

"Do you have the keys to the Benz?" Dwight asked.

James stared blankly at him. "What do you think?"

"I'm thinking the Honda is the only car I'm going to offer. Why the hell would I take a car I don't have the keys to? The only things its gonna be good for is parts"

"You could always have a key made"

Dwight shrugged "Possibly"

There was a second pause before James spoke up. "Are you going to give me the damn car or not?"

Dwight's eyes flickered between the two teenagers. "How about we make a deal?" he asked. "I'll give you my 1967 mustang convertible in exchange for the Benz and a few hours with her" he nodded towards Victoria.

James glared. "How about you just give me the damn car and I'll refrain from beating the shit out of you?" he growled.

Dwight gulped as he weighed his options. He could either drop the subject and trade the cars or press on and test James' patience. He saw the pure anger in the young man's eyes and reached inside of his pocket. "There better be a brand spanking new 2010 Benz out there" he told James as he threw his keys.

James nodded but the look in his eyes didn't go away. He took Victoria hand "let's go" he said as he led her over to their new car.

As soon as both of their doors slammed shut, James pressed down on the gas and shot out of the garage like a bat out of hell.

Victoria put a hand on his arm. "Calm down" She ordered.

"How the hell can you tell me to calm down after he disrespected you like that?" James asked. "The only thing that stopped me from killing him was you"

"You don't mean that" She whispered.

"Yes I do" he said as he turned to her "Men like that are fucking pigs. How dare he suggest that I let him_ borrow_ you?" he spat.

"Why didn't you?"

He stared intensely at her "When I told you that the only emotion I ever wanted you to feel was happiness I meant it. There's just something about you Victoria" he told her. "I don't know what it is, but it attracts me to you and there's no denying that"

Victoria turned away for a few moments, when she looked back at him, he was staring ahead at the road. "I thought you said we we're going to get an inconspicuous car?" she questioned.

He laughed and softly hit the steering wheel. "This car was too fucking hot to resist"

"Hotter than me?"

He shook his head and put an arm around her shoulder. "There's nothing in this world that's hotter than you" He said honestly.

…

**Day 10**

Victoria kept her eyes shut as she woke up and stretched her arms carefully. When she didn't touch the door of the car, she quickly opened her eyes, confused as to where she was. She sat up and looked around the small room that she resided in. There was very few furniture. Just was a small bed in which she laid, a dingy couch with a blanket draped over it and a small dresser that an old television sat atop of.

"Where the hell am I?" she wondered aloud.

"In a motel" James said from somewhere inside of the room.

"Where are you?" she asked.

He peeked his head from around a doorway, a toothbrush in the corner of his mouth. "In the bathroom" he mumbled.

"Where are we?"

"A reasonably small town called Ventura in California. Don't you remember anything from last night?"

Victoria stared down at her lap as she thought of everything that happened just a few hours earlier. After James had confessed his feeling for her, they went to his house where he quickly snuck inside as she waited in the car. He returned a few minutes later with his pockets full of enough money to last them for a few weeks.

They then got on the highway and drove down the coast as they song along to classic rock tunes. They stopped only a few short times to either eat or just explore new places. Once they pulled over on the side of the road and cliff-dived in the spur of the moment, after a 'let's be adventurous and make a spontaneous decision' conversation. Somewhere around one in the afternoon Victoria had fallen asleep.

She vaguely remembered James waking her up a few hours later and telling her that he was going to go inside of an office and get a room. A couple of minutes after that, he carried her inside and set her down on the bed before she fell back asleep.

"I remember some stuff" She answered finally. "Where did you sleep?"

He disappeared into the bathroom and she heard him spit into the sink before he reappeared. "On that hard ass couch" he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he walked over to her.

"Why didn't you just get in the bed with me?"

He shrugged "I didn't think you would want me to"

"I wouldn't have cared" she said honestly.

James smiled as he sat down next to her on the bed. He placed an arm on either side of her, their faces a few inches apart.

"So you're saying you wouldn't have had a problem waking up next to me?"

Victoria lightly shook her head "I wouldn't have minded one bit"

He leaned in a bit closer and their lips were just about to touch when he pulled away.

Victoria groaned softly. "Are you serious?" she muttered.

James ran a hand through her hair. "I would kiss you but you have morning breath"

She pushed him away as she got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

…

**Day 11**

Victoria sat on the corner of the bed staring at the television. She flipped through the channels in an attempt to find one that wasn't covered in 'snow.' Giving up she threw the remote down on the floor and fell back on the bed.

The door to the room opened and James walked in wearing only jeans and a leather jacket. In his arm was a small paper bag, he reached inside and pulled out a pair of shades.

"Here" he threw the sunglasses to Victoria "Put these on and we can go"

Victoria picked up the shades and studied them. "Why?"

"We're incognito" he whispered stealthily "Our pictures have been posted on the morning news, everyone's on the look out for then the _teenage psychos_"

Victoria rolled her eyes at James' playfulness. "And you want to go out?"

"Hell yeah" he smirked as he reached inside of the bag and pulled out his own pair of shades "What's the fun of being a runaway if you don't get to experience the thrill of almost getting caught"

He put on his sunglasses and Victoria copied. "Okay then. Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"L.A baby" he shouted and held out his hand.

She walked over to him and took it. "Then to the city of angels we go"

"Let's go stir up some trouble" He told her as he led the way out of the room.

…

Two hours later James had his arm draped around Victoria's shoulders as they walked along the streets of Los Angeles. She held a small video camera in her hand as she recoded the sights

"When are we going to start having fun?" Victoria asked.

James stopped walking and she copied him. He turned to her "I thought we were having fun"

She lowered her shades and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

He nodded "Yeah. Here we are on Hollywood Boulevard having the time of our lives"

"What dull and boring lives we live" she stated as she pushed her sunglasses back up on her nose.

He put his arm back over her shoulder "Just go with the flow" he said as they continued walking.

A few minutes later they were stopped again as a young police officer approached them, looking directly at James.

"Can I help you?" the blonde teenager asked

"James Witherdale and Victoria Sutherland?" he questioned.

Victoria softly groaned as she turned off her camera.

James scowled. "What's it to you?" he asked.

"People have been looking for the two of you everywhere" the cop answered,

James sighed "That's nice" he looked down at his wrist as though he was checking the time on an imaginary watch, "Well it's getting late. We have some place to be" him and Victoria began to turn around when the officer side stepped them

"I'm sorry but I can't let you two go anywhere" he said as he stood in front of them.

"You can't or you won't?" James asked with a glare.

Victoria looked between the two before she took a small step forward. "How about you just let us go?" she asked with a coy smile. "We're not bothering anyone"

"I'll have to disagree with that" the officer told her. "Your parents are worried sick"

"Whose?" James asked "hers or mine"

"Both" the cop lied and the two teens saw right through him.

"We're just two disillusioned youth out for an innocent good time" James told him. "All we want are a few days of freedom and then we'll return home. Can you be a nice guy and just let us go?"

The officer sighed as he remembered his teenage years. "Fine" he said finally. "But if you're not back home in the next two weeks, I will personally hunt you down and turn your asses in"

James smiled at his victory "You have my word"

The officer nodded and walked away.

"Wow, you're smooth" Victoria praised once the cop was out of earshot.

"You were pretty good yourself" James told her. "If you had batted those gorgeous long lashes of yours, he probably would have let us go then and there"

Victoria rolled her eyes "Whatever" she brushed his comment off but couldn't help but upturn the corners of her mouth.

James kissed her cheek. "There's the smile that I love"

…

**Day 12**

James and Victoria sat on the beach watching the sunset as they held hands.

"So what are we going to do next?" Victoria asked James, breaking the silence.

He shrugged. "I don't know, I can't plan everything" he paused "How about we just take this a day at a time" He was no longer talking about their life together on the run, but their relationship.

Victoria leaned her head on his shoulder. "We're are we going to do when we run out of money?"

"We'll do what I always do, steal a car"

She smiled "We can be the modern day Bonnie and Clyde"

James kissed her red hair. "Okay, but can I be Bonnie?" he joked "She was hardcore"

"You do have the hair to play the part" Victoria mused.

James ran a hand though his loose hair. "It is pretty long, isn't it?"

"I like it long" she told him.

"Really?" he asked. "Cause I was gonna cut it"

Victoria gasped "Why would you even think of doing such a thing"

James held a few strands out and inspected them. "It get's in my face to much" he told her.

She nodded and put a hand on her ponytail. She took out her hair tie and handed it to him. "Just put it up"

He stared blankly at her. "How?"

Victoria sighed "Turn around"

He did as she said and she quickly put his hair into a perfect ponytail.

"Thanks" he told her when she was done.

She smoothed back a few loose strands then admired her work. "I have to say, you do look much better without your hair in your face"

"Glad you like it because I'm going to keep it this way until you get tired of it"

"You'd do that for me?" she asked skeptically.

He nodded "Yeah, I'll do anything you want me to and all I ask in return is for you to stay by my side"

Victoria smiled up at him. "That seems reasonable"

…

**Day 13**

James had a hand on either side of Victoria as he hovered over her on the bed. She stared up and waited for him to make the next move. It all started with an innocent fight over the remote and somehow they ended up in the middle of the bed with her lying beneath him, his hips grinding into hers.

He took her hand and held it up to his mouth. "Tell me what it is that you want"

"I want" she paused not wanting to give in to him, but having the secret desire to do so at the same time. She moaned as James kissed his way up her arm.

"Tell me what you want" he growled seductively between kisses.

She sighed and finally chose between her two conflicting emotions. "You" she whispered softly.

James stopped his teasing and lifted his head. "I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat it"

Victoria glared up at him. "I want angry, hot, passionate sex with you. Can you do that?"

He smirked "I think that can be arranged"

She looked up at him and waited for him to start. He stared down at her, watching as she got impatient.

Victoria pulled James hair "Hurry up" she ordered

"Don't tell me what to do" he growled and bit the inside of her wrist.

She took a sharp intake of breath at the painful sensation "Did you seriously bite me?"

He nodded "Yep. And I plan on doing it again and again"

"Well then prepare to get your ass scratched" She pulled her hand out of his grasp and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him to her.

He kissed her and sucked her bottom lip between his teeth. He bit down hard, but not hard enough for it to bleed.

Victoria scraped her nails down his arm, drawing a few drops of blood. Instantly James let go of her lip "What the hell was that for?"

"I told you that I was going to scratch you"

"Well I didn't know it was going to hurt that fucking much" He lowered his head and kissed the pulse point on her neck. He then wrapped a hand around each of her wrists and held her arms above her head, before biting down on her neck.

"Fucking James" Victoria growled as she struggled to get free. After some wiggling she managed to escape his grasp once more. "You're going to pay for that" she told them as she flipped him over and straddled his waist.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

She dug her nails into his chest and slowly dragged them down his bare stomach.

He winced "fuck"

"Have you learned your lesson?'

He smirked up at her "Not quite yet" He grabbed her waist and pushed her to the side, turning them over so he hovered over her once more. His hands went underneath her shirt and he quickly pulled it over her head.

"Damn, green is your color" he growled when her bra was revealed.

Victoria undid the clasp and removed the thin material from her body. "You should see the matching panties" she whispered huskily.

James' hands quickly moved to her shorts where he unbuttoned them. In his haste, he scratched her as he pulled them down.

"You need to cut your fucking nails" Victoria growled as she pushed him off of her.

He landed on the floor with a gentle thud. "You made me hit my head" he said as he rubbed his hair and got up.

Victoria shrugged. "Oh fucking well" she quickly kicked her shorts off. "Do you want to take off my panties or should I?"

"Go ahead and do it" he told her. "While you're doing that, I'll take off my clothes and we can started sooner"

"Someone's impatient" Victoria sang as she discarded her last item of clothing.

James stared at her naked body. "You're beautiful" he whispered softly.

Victoria blushed and reached for him. She grabbed him by his belt and pulled him to her. "You're not so bad yourself" She pulled down his pants.

He quickly removed his boxers and got back in the bed. "Are you sure about this" he asked as he laid on top of her once more, his erect length directly at her entrance. "This is your last chance to back out and even then I'm not sure I would stop"

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"I sure"

He smiled "Okay" he quickly entered her, wasting no time.

Victoria moaned at the full feeling.

"You okay?" James asked

"I'm fine" she answered annoyed. "Do you always ask this many questions or is this your first time?"

He lowered his head. "I'm sorry. Usually I'm not this anxious or nervous but it's different with you"

Victoria ran a hand though his hair. "Fucking man up and stop being a pussy" she ordered as she flipped them over. She ground her hips into his as she straddled his waist.

James smirked up at her. "Well, you are what you eat"

Victoria smiled at him then squealed as he turned them over once more. He put his head in the crook of her neck then began to slowly thrust into her.

Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as she pulled his hair, urging him on.

"Fuck" he growled as her walls began to tighten around him. He bit her neck as he plunged into her.

Victoria got lost in the mixture of pain and pleasure as she came. James soon followed and collapsed on top of her.

Once she came down off of her high, Victoria pushed James off of her and touched her neck. "Fuck, that's going to look ugly in the morning"

James smiled shyly at her. "Sorry about that" he said "I have vampire-like tendencies"

"No kidding"

He held up his arms and inspected the scratches on them. "Look what you did to me"

Victoria slapped his arms down. "You deserved it"

"Oh shit!" James exclaimed suddenly. "We got caught up in the fucking moment and forgot a rubber"

"Do you think I would forget something like that?" Victoria asked.

James turned to her. "No?" he questioned.

She hit him for undermining her. "Every couple of months I get a birth control shot called Depo"

"Okay…" his voice trailed off not quite catching what she was saying.

"Are you a fucking retard?" Victoria asked "We're safe, I'm on birth control" she explained.

James nodded in understanding. "Okay then" he took her hand and brought it to his mouth before biting it.

Victoria slapped him as hard as she could. "What the fuck?'

"That's for calling me a retard" he said. "I told you I had an uncontrollable temper" he joked.

…

**Day 14**

"I think I'm in love with you" James whispered softly as they waded in the ocean. His long shorts were slightly soaked at the bottom and his shirt had been discarded earlier in the sand. Victoria also had on shorts. They, however, weren't long; in fact they were the shortest she could find. On her torso she wore a small green t-shirt. that made her hair stand out even more, it read 'Kiss me I'm Irish' .

That's nice" Victoria told him. "Because I just might feel the same way"

He smiled "So we're both on the same page?"

She nodded "Seems like it." she paused "In the short amount of time that I've known you, you've made me the happiest I've been in a long time" She confided to him.

"That's all I ever wanted to do every since I saw you sitting by yourself on that first day" he informed her. "And then when I saw you smile for the first time I knew that nothing pleased me more than to see you happy"

Victoria flashed him that smile that he was oh so crazy about then quickly regained a straight face. "Is that all?"

James shook his head "I'm not quite done but before I continue can I see that smile of yours one more time"

"Sorry" she told him. "You only get one free smile a day and you've already exceeded your limit. You're just going to have to force one out of me"

James grinned mischievously as he lowered his hands into the water.

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" he sang right before he splashed water at her.

Victoria squealed and kicked her foot towards him. The cold, salty spray hit him in the face and he quickly wiped it away.

"You're gonna pay for that" he growled playfully.

Victoria eyes widened and she turned to run away from James. Before she could get far he grabbed her.

James picked Victoria up and spun her around, together they twirled as they entered their own little world, blocking every thing else out. She was his sun and he was her moon. Their love was the earth; they orbited their globe oblivious to everyone but each other.

…

On the first day, they fought. On the second, they met. On the third day, he noticed her for who she truly was. One the fourth, he accepted her. On the fifth day, they became friends. On the sixth, they began to understand each other. On the seventh day, they fell in love.

On the eighth day, he gained her trust. On the ninth, they ran away. On the tenth day, they joked around. On the eleventh, they charmed a cop. On the twelfth day they made plans to be stay with each other as long as possible. On the thirteenth, they made love. On the fourteenth day, they admitted their love for one another and thus created their own little world.


End file.
